nwod_in_loco_parentisfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe Frost
Chloe Frost ' ' Ghoul Background Chloe was born into the all too common tale of poverty and neglect. She was the last of four children, each with a different father, neglected by a mother who was more interested in her next fix. As the youngest she was often ignored. A mediocre student once she started school she nevertheless found an escape in books. An occasional teacher saw the potential in the girl but over worked and understaffed there was little they could do to encourage her. By her seventh birthday her mother was unable to support her habit and her children. This forced her to make a choice try and beat the addiction or surrendering them to children’s services. The agency split the kids up and placed them in separate homes. The oldest was sixteen when taken into care and he was tossed into a group home where he would age out and stop being a drain on the overburdened system. ' ' For Chloe it was worse. Her mother had surrendered them but still retained custody. It meant that she couldn't be adopted; just shuffled from home to home as foster families burnt out or started real families of their own. Few of the foster parents were nice. Some were just as neglectful as her mother had been, taking in as many children as possible for the monthly allowance that was supposed to go to child care. Abuse could come from any side, older children who had been hurt and lashed out, grownups who took advantage of the fact that she was a helpless child in their care. Pretty in her childhood she blossomed into a beautiful teenager. Like many abused teens she looked for love and care from older men. Falling into ‘relationships’ with guys who were attracted to her beauty and vulnerability. Somehow she managed to avoid the pull of drug use, having witnessed what substance abuse could do. Despite everything she managed to complete high school with low but passing grades. On her eighteenth birthday her foster parents kicked her out. She’d lost contact with her siblings. They’d all aged out and one of them had died during a drug bust. She’d receive a sorry for your loss card from her case worker weeks after it happened. With little money, not real life skills and nowhere to go she wandered on the streets. Her life may have come to a sad pointless end there, devolving t o turning tricks, if not for the creature that had been watching her for years. Chloe had been on his radar since she was fifteen. Running away from home she’d stumbled into the path of the hungry vampire. Bored with his unlife he’d fed from the teen and gave her an order to return back to her home. He had no interest in making her one of the undead but did see the potential for entertainment in her suffering. For the next three years he kept tabs on her. When she was ejected from her home he decided to take ownership of her then rather than risk her dying accidentally. In three nights he’d both ghouled her and forced her into a vinculum. He’d chosen her for both her beauty and a certain sturdiness she possessed from years of abuse. He kept her apart from most vampire culture, preferring to keep her wholly for his own pleasure. She watched his Haven for him during the day and at times lured food to him. Not that he couldn't find his own sustenance it just amused him to make her do it. After several years of ownership he decided he wanted her to look a little older. With holding vitae he watched her go through the agony of her body striving to catch up to where it should be. After four days the changes were enough and he allowed her to feed again. For Chloe the ten years she spent as his thrall were nothing more than hell. She loved him and hated him all at the same time but was unable to do anything to stop. What was more, as unjust as it was, she hated herself for being an addict like her mother had been. When her Regent was killed by some hunters, she’d had the blind luck to be out luring prey, she’d returned to find him a pile of ash. The constriction of the vinculum gone she was free for the first time in ten years, possibly in her life. Gathering up money and other items of value she fled. Into a city that she’d only observed the edges of. The first few days were taken by mundane tasks like finding a place to live, feeding herself, and not jumping every time a door closed. Simple pleasures like reading a book outside, or grabbing a coffee filled her days. Her master had fed her on a schedule more or less the same time each month. Withhold blood if she displeased him or in the rare case that she pleased him giving her a second dose. As the days crept up on her she started to feel the craving worse and worse. At first she went to the streets but the same fate that had fallen to her regnant had struck the other kindred. It was impossible to find even a whisper of someone who might be able to help her. Things grew worse after that. At one point she didn't move from her apartment, suffering through the shaking and vomiting that followed her withdrawal. But through everything she clung tenaciously to her ghoul state. She’d never expended the last of the vitae in her system and her will kept it. But that did nothing for the physical cravings. When she’d made it through the worst of the withdrawal she’d managed to clean herself up. Renewing her search brought her to Cielo and she still hesitated. Her need warring with fear of what might happen, in the end her addiction won out. Description ' ' Appearing to be in her early twenties, Chloe is the quintessential blond haired blue eyed beauty. She has the looks to be a model but lacks the height standing five foot five inches in flats. Unlike many beautiful women she doesn’t flaunt herself. Those with a discerning eye can pick up venerability about her, the sense that she’s been hurt before and could be again. Blessed with a figure that wears clothes well she looks good in anything she wears. Her fashion ranges from casual, to dress, to low cut tops and tight leather pants for clubbing. Regardless of style she prefers dark colors. Her footwear is as varied as her clothing, but dress shoes or boots she prefers no heels. Relations & Contacts PCs NPCs Miscellaneous Equipment